


Dirty Like The Red Curves Of Your Car

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's a mechanic and he can be so <i>Dirty</i>, but most of the time, this is Frank's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like The Red Curves Of Your Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriositet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/gifts).



> This is an old 'verse that I am editing. Stories will come frequently, I am thinking weekly postings, but I can't be sure. It can be found on my [LJ account](http://happilyappled.livejournal.com/tag/dirty:verse), but I suggest you don't read that if you don't know this 'verse. I am changing a few things :) If you know it, THANK YOU for coming to read it again.
> 
> Also, major thanks to [Erika,](archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet) who is my best friend and betaed this for me when I first wrote it. I love you, bb <3

Gerard is working on a Honda. His father has always owned his garage, one of the most well-known in town, Gerard is sure, and he started helping there at the age of thirteen. That was actually after the first time he laid eyes on his grandfather’s 1957 Corvette, a beautiful Venetian Red “Fuelie” with Polo White coves that Gerard loves so much. It's a muscle car and he started dreaming about it many nights in a row, always waking up with serious morning wood.

Therefore, Gerard jumped headfirst in his love for cars and learned as much as he could with his father, and with the books, and with the internet. And for the next five years, he became one of the most passionate car-lovers that he knew in his neighborhood, following his father, of course.

At the garage, his father is his boss rather than family. Gerard helps mostly on Fridays after school and during the weekends; he likes the cars, every single detail of messing with them and he definitely doesn’t mind getting a little dirty.

There are obviously other plans for his life. Gerard loves art and wants to pursuit that after High School, go to college, maybe start his own career or teach others how to love art. He also has the dream of leading a band, do something with his mind and his beliefs. He has a lot of ideas and Frank knows a lot of music players, producers, business people if they need help in that field.

Frank is; well, Frank is his best friend and his boyfriend at the same time, which is always a good thing. Frank and Gerard are the same age, going to the same High School since junior year. Before, Frank was in Catholic School, but he met Gerard and his two-years-younger brother Mikey at a party once, in the smoking alley in between bands, and said, “I wanna go to school with you guys.”

And the next year, he was sitting next to Gerard in English class, stripping next to Gerard for Physical Ed, making out with Gerard in the boys restroom in between classes, in the janitor closet before going to lunch, behind a locker door when running late for class, really anywhere they could.

Now they're seniors and they're going to finish High School together and hope that the future keeps them together, as well.

The future always seems closer when Gerard works on a car. Focused solely on them, he sometimes lets his mind wander to what might come next, after High School, after he's done with Maths and English and definitely Physical Ed. He wants to choose what to study, wants no more homework, no more teachers asking him how he was doing at home and if it was blowing off his grades for any reason. Gerard wants to taste all that fresh air and he wonders how long it will take to pay his first college tuition. He wants the future now.

Only today, his wandering mind is focused on something closer, on a nearer future. The one where Gerard is going home at the end of the day and is going to have his friends over for a movie marathon, which is the usual practice on their birthdays. Gerard turns eighteen today. The future is closer than he thinks.

“Today’s not my birthday,” Frank’s voice sounds from behind him, suddenly. Gerard has half of his torso buried in that Honda’s hood, fixing some wires beneath the engine. He feels Frank close behind him and wiggles his ass in that special way for him. Only Frank is closer than he imagined. Closer and harder.

Gerard gets up from deep down that hood, grabbing his favorite piece of dirty cloth and wiping his hands on it. He turns around. “But it’s mine and I can see you brought me a birthday gift.” He smirks.

“Yeah, I’ve been working on it for the past fifteen minutes, watching you from the main gate. Is it just me or are your overalls tighter today?” Frank asks, leaning in for a quick greet-kiss. “Ngh, you’re so greasy.”

“Because I’m working, Frank, oil always gets me greasy,” Gerard replies quickly, throwing the cloth directly into Frank’s hands. Expertly. He unzips his overalls a little to his stomach, exposing the _Poison_ band logo on his t-shirt. He says, “They don’t feel tighter, my overalls. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking?” 

“Maybe,” Frank replies oddly, throwing back the cloth at Gerard, but hitting his chest, not his hands. “Or maybe I want them off. C’mon, are you finished? I wanna take you somewhere.”

“Where?” Gerard wants to know.

Frank smirks. He also grabs Gerard’s overalls by both sides of the zipper and pulls Gerard closer. He whispers, “There’s this warehouse where you promised me we’d be going before your birthday party tonight, remember?”

Gerard nods. Of course he remembers. The warehouse belongs to Frank’s family, but they don’t use it much anymore, so the boys go there any time they want to try some new fantasy, or something. It's their make-out spot, to put it simply. Gerard wants to go there just for the pleasure of being with Frank, not to try anything new, and they haven’t done anything really sexual in a couple of weeks. It will be good, Gerard's sure of that.

They kiss, Frank’s fists on his overalls, Gerard’s hands on his hips.

“Oh, Frank,” a voice sounds beside them, not really close. “You’re early.”

Gerard sighs, pulling away from Frank. His father must have a magical something. He keeps walking in on them any time they kiss at the garage. It has to be a curse. His father will always walk in on them at the garage. Well, he does own it.

“Yes, I am, Mr. Way,” Frank replies casually, never too bothered by being walked in on a kiss. Gerard wonders if he would act so natural if they ever tried to be walked in on during something more sexual. Frank's still talking, though. “I’ve come to take Gerard somewhere special.”

He winks, Gerard can see, and he can also feel his blush rising. In the background, Gerard’s father laughs and walks away, probably shaking his head and knowing what Frank means.

“Why does he always gotta do that?” Gerard murmurs, making Frank giggle at him, fists still tight on his overalls. “You think he’ll come back if I kiss you again?”

Frank fully laughs at the question as Gerard smiles, and he pecks Gerard’s lips quickly, leaving him hanging on to air. Frank says, “We should get going. We don’t wanna be late for the big dinner, do we?”

**

Soon, Gerard is driving his truck, heading to the warehouse.

“Y’know, working at the garage’s making your arms really toned. And your chest,” Frank points out, looking at Gerard. Frank's half sitting straight, half against the door and Gerard never knows how it doesn’t hurt him to sit like that. “I like that.”

“I know,” Gerard answers smugly, smirking a little from behind his sunglasses. He never drives without them. He's currently focusing on changing lanes to get to the right exit, aiming for the nearest highway. They are at least twenty minutes away from the warehouse.

“Look,” Frank says and Gerard takes a swift glance at him. He's taking his seatbelt off, saying, “We’re at the highway now, the road’s not too busy, you don’t need to pay much attention to your driving, so I was thinking-”

Frank says nothing more. He just leans in and kisses Gerard’s shoulder, repeatedly, and brings one hand to Gerard’s thigh. Teasingly, he slides it upward, palming Gerard’s crotch and rubbing. There are still kisses on Gerard’s shoulder and neck, but less and less as his hand deepens the caresses, bluntly getting Gerard hard from the friction. Gerard's getting nervous, shuddering and squirming with every second, but Frank only smirks. Gerard feels so easy to him after two weeks of no touching, and the fucker knows it so well.

“I’m gonna suck you off.”

Gerard turns his head to him, almost knocking on his. “What? No. Frank, I’m driving, you know I can _not_ multitask.” He's suddenly in panic, palms already sweating, knuckles clenching around the wheel and everything.

“C’mon, relax, you don’t have to multitask,” Frank slurs in his bedroom voice, the breathy one that melts Gerard’s _everything_. He slides the zipper further down, past the crotch, and pulls Gerard’s cock from his underwear. “Look at my handiwork. A masterpiece. And so delicious.”

“Frank, don’t-” but it's too late. Frank is already down, taking him in, fondling his head with a moist tongue. Gerard moans.

There is the usual urge to close his eyes and enjoy the ride, but he's driving, driving his truck through the highway and suddenly there is a busy road to cross. Where have all these drivers come from? Gerard doesn’t know and he couldn’t answer if he knew. Frank's swallowing his dick and it's the worst thing in the world for the first time ever.

The blowjob's great, of course. Frank draws his tongue around Gerard and jerks him swiftly with one hand, Frank sucks on his head and hollows his cheeks in the most fitting way, Frank deep-throats him and swallows and moans until Gerard is a melting mess beneath him. He grips Frank’s hair and tries to focus on the road, on the cars passing by, on the speed he's going at, not too slow, not too fast.

He looks down at Frank and he's bobbing his head, Gerard’s hand fisting his hair and joining the rhythm of this blowjob that is kind of driving him crazy. When Gerard looks back up, he checks the road in front of him, the side mirrors and the rearview mirror, and he catches sight of something that isn’t as pleasant as the bobbing of Frank’s head.

“Frank, there’s, _nnngh_.” He hesitates when Frank rubs his tongue hard on the underside of Gerard’s cock. “There’s a police car behind us, _fuck_ , what do I do?”

And like it's so clear that Gerard isn’t alone in the truck, Frank pulls away and gets up, lips glittering with spit and pre-come. He says, “Just act normal, don’t you think?” and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before leaning sideways on the seat and getting the same hand to jerk Gerard off. Gerard is left dumbfounded and open-mouthed.

“You know, I read somewhere that the best car safety device is a rearview mirror with a cop in it,” Frank continues, earning a frown from Gerard. He is somewhat turned off by that when Frank giggles, but not when he squeezes his cock.

It gets Gerard’s attention immediately and he jolts in his seat. “Fuck, Frank, why do you-” he tries, but his eyes are almost shutting and the road is a priority. 

“You’re crazy,” he spits out in a joking tone, batting Frank’s hand away from his dick. “And not being very subtle, damn you.”

“You love it, baby, don’t lie,” Frank replies with a smirk, putting his hand back in business. In a firmer grip now, one that makes Gerard hiss and buck up. He's down in Frank’s palm and he knows it.

Soon the police car passes them by, the officer on the passenger seat looking at them in a weird way, but Frank just waves at him. Gerard slaps his hand down again. Frank complains, “Stop slapping my hands away! That’s only getting you in more trouble.”

And he ducks down again, police car gone with the flow of the road. He sips on Gerard’s cock, spits on it and takes it in his mouth. Gerard moans. “You’re so fucking _dirty_.”

Frank's sucking him off and he's driving, trying to forget the expression on that officer’s face, trying to concentrate on his actions, rather than on his feelings and the way his stomach is already clenching. He's close. He's close to coming and Frank is swallowing him again, roasting off the best of Gerard’s sensations, getting his hair gripped and pulled and almost _ripped off_. Gerard moans.

He is so close to closing his eyes, so, so close to an end, when a horn sounds by his side. Gerard looks up out of instinct, sunglasses almost dropping off his nose, and notices that he's dangerously skipping his cruising lane. Frank's doing this to him; Gerard has never been so careless. But again, he is getting his dick sucked off, how can he focus on the road?

Frank is so talented, knowing that Gerard likes to be swallowed down, that Gerard loves when he touches his balls, that Gerard melts when he rolls his tongue in that particular angle that touches his slit. Frank knows all that and he has Gerard on a thin string, hanging on a weak thread, with all that heat, these sensations, this clenching in his stomach.

“Fuck, any minute,” Gerard manages to say, all sweaty and clinging to Frank’s hair again. His thighs tremble. Frank takes him whole and pulls back with hollowed cheeks, fondling Gerard’s balls tightly and moving to grip at Gerard’s thick dick. Stroking. _Squeezing._ And that's all it takes.

Gerard comes and floods Frank’s throat, even sliding down his junk. Sucking noises fill the truck, along with Gerard’s deep moans, those throaty sounds that barely let his eyes open to keep focusing on the road. Gerard has nothing else in himself. He slips his eyes shut for a second, enjoying that rollercoaster of sensations, riding that high until he's empty.

When he reopens his eyes, the truck is still on the right lane. Surprisingly, he thinks. Then, he notices Frank’s hand on the wheel.

“You gotta pay attention to the road,” Frank warns him seriously. How he can do that, Gerard doesn’t know, because there is still cum on the corner of Frank’s mouth, but the fucker pulls it off really well. Either that, or Gerard’s mind is still so blind from that blowjob. It's crazy.

“How do - but I - _you_.” Gerard sighs. He looks down at himself. He looks ridiculous, driving his truck with his working overalls unzipped and his dick out, limp, pink and shiny with spit, cum, sweat, he doesn't even know. Frank is lucky this turns Gerard on.

Frank’s hand comes closer and brushes Gerard’s hair away from his face. “You good boy, I think you did well.” He smirks, making Gerard shake his head but look at him with a smile. When Frank sits up again and looks at the road, he asks, “Gee, isn’t that our exit?”

“What?” Gerard blinks at him until the information kicks in. Then, he blinks at the road. “Fuck!”

In a chaos of turn signals, horns, wheels and dangerously crossing two lanes, Gerard manages to keep them on the right track with only three other drivers honking and yelling at them. Frank laughs open-mouthed about it, gripping on the door handle to keep his balance, having no seatbelt on. Gerard just glares at him, harshly.

He says, “Could you zip me up, at least? My dick’s too sensitive right now.” Frank only laughs some more, but obeys.

**

Finally, they get to the warehouse. The small sun shines against the roof, always blinding Gerard if he parks on the left side, so he goes to the other side, parking in peace. By his side, Frank unbuckled his seatbelt in silence, wearing a mysterious grin. It's been there since they turned to their highway exit, since Frank zipped Gerard’s overalls up to his chest, put his seatbelt on and turned on the radio for the rest of the ride.

Gerard let him, not really trying to solve the enigma behind Frank's smirk. After all, it's his birthday and his father didn't even ask if Gerard was done with the Honda, where they were going or if they were taking too long. And that always meant that something was up, Gerard isn’t stupid.

He plays Frank’s game, though, unbuckling his own seatbelt and getting out of the car. Frank has the keys to the warehouse and keeps juggling them noisily, sneaking glances at Gerard occasionally. It's no longer a mystery, but Gerard plays along. “Y’know, I was thinking, my dad didn’t even ask me if I was done with the Honda.”

Frank looks at him, the grin dissolving into something smaller. “So?”

“I think he knew we were coming here, and I think there’s something special with this place today,” Gerard says, faking a mysterious tone, as they approach the small door. “Being my birthday and all. You preparing a surprise?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told ya, and if it was a surprise,” Frank replies, back with the grin, back to the mystery. “Maybe your father just knew you wanted to get dirty on me before dinner, or maybe he just let you go because it’s your birthday.”

Frank unlocks and opens the door, slowly, turning around to face Gerard. He always does this while turning on the lights, also kissing Gerard and grabbing at his neck. This time, though, Gerard doesn’t let him without asking, “What’s the surprise, Frankie?” He smirks and kisses him deeply, but Gerard doesn’t close his eyes, no matter how much he is into that kiss.

And he sees it in the middle of the empty warehouse, a deep red spot in shape of a car. Gerard pulls back. “Frank?”

“Happy Birthday, Gee,” Frank says, turning around again. When they're both facing the vehicle, he draws an arm around Gerard’s waist. “Surprise.”

“Oh my God, you can’t be serious, is this-” Gerard is suddenly out of words. He cAn’t even think of the name of this lady before him, or the details of its construction, or the last time he's seen it. The red car is all his wide eyes can see.

“Your grandfather’s 1957 Corvette, yes, it is,” Frank speaks for him. His grin seems authentic when Gerard turns to kiss him everywhere. “Your father wants you to have it, basically, and I think it’s a great car.”

Gerard falls into his arms. “It’s a _wonderful_ car. Thank you so much,” he says, grabbing at the sides of Frank’s head and collecting his lips. It's a heartfelt kiss, with all the want for Frank and for this car that Gerard now has. He bites Frank’s top lip in his frenzy, tonguing at it afterwards in an apology and entering Frank’s mouth full-on in a thankful message.

“I’ve had so many wet dreams about this car, about this day,” Gerard says when he pulls away. “C’mon, let’s go _smell it_.” He pulls Frank by the hand closer to the ‘Vette. Frank lets him go when they reach it and Gerard fills his lungs with air and attacks.

He touches the metallic color and feels the coldness of that red under his palms, of that metal he has always loved to touch. Only it has never looked so new and so bright. Gerard strolls around the car, studying every corner of it, every curve and the details of the lights in the back. He runs to the front and pops open the hood, squealing of happiness at the potency of those muscles that are now his, the ones he will drive proudly whenever he can.

He calls Frank to see it with him and describes some minute facts about that beauty with glee all over his voice, he notices, the same way he sees the happy smile on Frank’s face. He kisses him quickly after closing the hood and even leans Frank back in to it, making out with him, touching his face and pulling his hair. He's going crazy about this birthday gift.

“Why’d you ask my dad to give it to me?” Gerard asks, leaning on his elbows over Frank’s figure.

“Actually, a few months back, he asked me what kind of gifts I usually gave to you and he said that he had something special for you, but that he didn’t want to give it to you himself because-”

“Because of my mom,” Gerard finishes for him, rolling his eyes. “She hates the idea of her son in a muscle car. She says it kills her heart.”

Frank grins and nods. “So I agreed on giving it to you as soon as he was done with restoring it. And you loved it, I loved your face and I love the fact that I always knew how much this car turns you on.” Gerard laughs into the next kiss.

“You’re so smug, Frank, I love you,” Gerard says, meeting Frank’s eyes. He means it with everything he has and Frank’s eyes shine at him as he replies accordingly. It's beautiful, his heart fluttering with the moment, but his curiosity isn’t quite fulfilled. “You wanna check inside?”

“Yes!” Frank grins. He looks excited.

Gerard gets up, but stops for a minute to study Frank’s face, with one eyebrow up on his forehead. There's something equally surprising in it, he feels, from the way Frank is looking at him and inviting him to go check it now. Gerard goes to open the door, but Frank impedes him, opening it himself and screaming “Tada!” with that smug smile.

When Gerard looks inside, he laughs with his boyfriend. There are a lot of condoms and small packets of their favorite brand of lube scattered all over the two seats. Gerard grabs a few. “You plan on having this many orgasms inside this car?”

“We’ve got over a year until they expire, so we just gotta use them,” Frank elucidates him, pulling Gerard close with both hands. “In this ‘Vette or not, it’s up to you.” And he leans in for a kiss, but Gerard catches sight of something curious on the passenger seat.

“Wait,” he urges, hearing Frank’s groan afterwards. Gerard chuckles at it. He places a knee on the driver’s seat, feeling the sharp material for a second, but leaning forward in the next. He grabs a particular sachet and waves it at Frank over his shoulder. “Why do you suddenly fancy colored condoms? And scented lube!”

However, Frank doesn’t seem to be paying attention. Gerard understands so from his silence, but when he turns his neck around to look at Frank, he isn’t at all surprised. Frank's right behind him, as Gerard sort of has his ass in the air, and he's grabbing Gerard’s hips and pulling them close to his crotch. Gerard bites his lip, as that sight turns him on immensely; Frank behind him, looking down at him with those crazy eyes of a predator, bringing one hand to Gerard’s back and down to cup the curve of his ass. Gerard moans.

“You’re just teasing me, aren’t ya?” Frank asks, biting his lip too. He fists at Gerard’s overalls and thrusts against his clothed behind. It's really sexy, Frank’s obvious hard-on right there and Gerard’s wanting to grow again to play this hot game. Insanely hot.

“I’m not, Frank, I just-” Gerard tries a defense, but it's useless. Frank’s hand goes down to his crotch and gives it a squeeze, and the moan comes out by itself. Gerard drops his head, his eyes close, his mouth opens, because he's completely mind-blown. He rubs himself against Frank. “Do you want me, Frankie?”

He nods, consistently; Gerard sees it when he looks back again. He rolls his ass against Frank’s hard dick again, moaning loud enough to cause a reaction. And it comes. Frank pulls him out of that position, out of the car, and pushes him against the nearest surface — a door, it seems — to kiss him deeply. Many thoughts could have occupied Gerard’s mind, but he can only care about Frank’s tongue and the dirty things he wants to do to it. But nothing specific comes to him as Frank grabs his ass and pulls their crotches together.

The moans erupting from Gerard’s throat are right down obscene, causing more moans and more gropes and more of Frank’s leg between his. When they pull away, their breaths are ragged and Frank's mouth looks red and shiny, asking for more, demanding another kiss. Gerard does lean in, but Frank says, “I’ve had so many wet dreams about fucking you on top of that hood.”

Gerard pants. That sole line leaves him breathless, like they've done it already and he's not just still imagining it. He smirks. “What are you waiting for?”

There's a deep roar coming from Frank and he kisses Gerard again, but only bites his lip harsh with a gasp and pulls him by the hand to the front of the car. And there, both smirking and entangling their fingers tight, they know they will spend some very happy moments.

Frank takes Gerard by his hips, all that want in his eyes for Gerard to see, and sits him on the curvy hood. Gerard’s ass slides down a bit, but Frank's there to catch him, crotch against crotch. Instead of moaning, Gerard throws his hands to Frank’s hair and kisses the hell out of him, until they're tired and Frank's fisting at Gerard’s zip once again. He slides it down noisily, desire all over his face and in his eyes, and rolls the fabric off Gerard’s shoulders.

Gerard has to interrupt the kiss to lean back on his elbows and buck his hips up, so that Frank undresses him of the rest of his overalls and underwear. He has a small fight with Gerard’s feet, curses included, because his sneakers have laces, and Gerard is suddenly mad at his daily choice as well.

Later, though, Gerard is butt-naked on the cold metal and his cock twitches from those sensations. Frank looks at him with a hungry gaze when he notices.

Frank pulls him by the neck into another kiss, but he clearly wants to undress his jeans and underwear too, because he has Gerard leaning forward and hanging on with nothing but his feet carefully propped on the ‘Vette’s front. It's terrifying, because what if it breaks, but the hormones of worry run through Gerard’s veins and put his heart in overdrive, as well as his brain and his tongue. Which is in Frank’s mouth, battling Frank’s very bravely.

When Frank's done with his clothes and pulls Gerard’s ass against his hot cock, Gerard feels so ready to start, sweat forming on the small of his back in anticipation, hands grabbing at the hood for support and legs opened wide, still on the car’s front. He's exposed. He's ready.

But Frank fails him. “I forgot something.” Then he runs away from Gerard, who groans loudly in frustration.

“You can’t just leave me here. _Frank!_ ” Gerard whines, bucking up into thin air and falling on the hood with a small thud. He rolls his head to both sides, trying to see Frank, but he feels his cock twitching so hard that he has to touch it. He's fisting at it when he sees Frank on his left.

“It's just the condom and the-” Frank stops talking. He's nowhere near Gerard, though, and Gerard looks up at him with a questioning eyebrow raised high. Frank moans. “Fuck, look at you, so fucking spread open and waiting for me, fisting at your cock. You're just amazing.”

And then he's all cold hands on Gerard’s hot, awaiting skin and the moans are evident. Loud and inevitable, thrashing Gerard’s head back against the hood. Gerard closes his eyes and accepts every touch, every caress. First, the kisses on his thighs, the hand on his stomach, clasping around his length, and lastly the fingers in his ass, opening him up, exploring every corner.

When he looks up in curiosity, Frank is looking down at him, biting his lip, eating him whole with those desiring gazes and the way his body shifts closer to Gerard’s every once in a while.

Gerard closes his eyes again because if he watches that, he'll just explode into a million pieces and miss the opportunity of writing their porn scene on top of a 1957 Corvette, the first car to ever give him wet dreams. He feels his ass adjusting to Frank’s lubed fingers, feels the tap on his prostate that bucks his hips up every time and lets it all roll when it's suddenly gone.

Gerard knows what's coming next.

He is salivating for it, dying for the first press of Frank’s thick dick on his hole. And finally, after the excruciating moment that seems to last a lifetime, _finally_ , Frank is pushing in. Gerard moans loudly.

He tries to fist at what is closer, but his nails scrape against cold metal and Gerard regrets it. He curls his body a little and claws at Frank’s shoulders, pulling him down, pulling him close, pulling him in. And Frank goes easily, looking back at Gerard and sending every piece of control to waste.

Their bodies move in unison, so used to this song by now, so used to the slide of Frank’s length inside Gerard’s ass, against Gerard’s prostate when the angle is right. Frank’s rhythm grows to a frenzy as he bends forward, closer to Gerard, closer to the way Gerard meets up with the frantic thrusts.

It's brutal, animalistic, but the car deserves it. All that muscle, all that beauty, all those morning woods Gerard's had — this is Gerard’s revenge. He's getting it with Frank curled practically around him, until Gerard moves his calves to Frank’s shoulders. Then, Frank mumbles something that Gerard can’t pick up, but he took notice of Frnak's sexy voice. It makes Gerard shudder and he almost comes, while Frank grips the ends of Gerard’s thighs. In that position, Gerard knows that Frank has all the control, but he wants that. This is his birthday, after all.

From then on, it's all about Frank. He either clutches Gerard’s flesh, or leans forward for a kiss taking Gerard’s legs with him, or chooses to hit or miss Gerard’s spot. It doesn’t matter, anymore. Frank's looking down at him with those eyes, fucking him with that energy and Gerard lets it all happen. He tilts his head back again and moans, here and there, completely off rhythm. He just can’t keep up with the way Frank is thrusting into him so fast, so crazy.

However, Frank seems to slow down and Gerard's quick to protest, looking up. “What are you doing? Frank, c’mon, just.” He tries to move, to do something with their bodies, wanting the previous party back, but it's difficult in that position. He groans when he notices that Frank is looking down at their middles, attentively. “Frank, what are you up to? This is no porn video, you can’t just look at my ass, okay. C’mon. Just fuck me, you fucking asshole.”

Frank smirks. “I was just imagining all the dirty things I wanna do to you in this car.”

“Not now, please, you’re fucking me. Just.” Gerard groans and tried to move again, buck up and against Frank, get something more than the slow motion Frank is in now. “Fuck this, Frank, I’m so there.”

Frank wraps his hand around Gerard’s cock, squeezes it firmly, extracting a moan from the bottom of Gerard’s chest. He strokes softly and speaks again, “You like the idea of watching me wash and wax your new ‘Vette every month in nothing but my underwear?”

Gerard doesn’t even need to imagine anything. The very tone of Frank’s voice is obscene enough to bring shivers to Gerard’s spine and a stir to his cock. Frank also speeds up, both his hand and his hips. Gerard moans.

“You fancy the image of my tongue in your ass-”

Gerard’s back arches as Frank moves harder and faster with every throaty word he says. His eyes close and his head hits the hood, thud and moans included.

“While we try an awkward position inside this beautiful baby-”

Frank goes on with his bedroom voice and that enthusiastic rhythm, making every muscle on Gerard’s stomach clench. He's close under Frank’s do, again. Gerard loves this feeling.

“At the school parking lot, just before everybody fills out of class?”

This is it. Frank strokes and Frank fucks, fast and hard at his own will, and Gerard just gets off on those hot promises. His body arches and his toes curl in pleasure as the echo of Frank’s words shudder under his skin, making him release one of the best orgasms in his life. It's stupefying, absolutely mind-blowing.

“Fucking come, Frank,” he moans, trying to clench his muscles around Frank while that high still lasts.

“Tell me what you’ll do to me in this car,” Frank requests, out of breath. He closes his eyes afterwards, opening his mouth as his hand lets go of Gerard’s limp organ and his hips keep going at it, full on. “Promise me something. Anything.”

Gerard is really bad at sudden dirty talk, especially after an orgasm that took all his abilities away, but he constricts his muscles around Frank and tries to think. He quickly remembers one of Frank’s oldest fantasies, “I’ll ride you in a public space. During daytime.”

“ _More,_ ” Frank demands. Gerard feels his hips jerking when Frank's rhythm is thrown off.

Gerard tries to think of something else, but there's too much to focus on. They're fucking and Frank's close to coming, and Gerard has to get him off, Gerard has to promise him something related to sex and the Corvette beneath him. Gerard cannot multitask, but he manages, within a few moans:

“I’ll suck you off in the passenger seat and you’ll shot your load everywhere. You’ll make a mess. I’ll kiss you and I’ll make you taste your own cum and dick through my mouth. Then I’ll make you clean everything up, naked. Under my orders. Under my _whip_.”

Gerard knows it's a weakness, ever since he bought it for a kink. And the truth is that Frank caves above him and shakes all over, sweat running down his forehead and pooling under his hands as he grasps Gerard’s thighs. Frank moans, leaning in, slowing down, breathing heavily. He's shaking and Gerard can feel his aftershocks, from the way their skins stir together.

To end this intimate moment between the two, Frank waits and pulls out; before his dick gets too sensitive, Gerard thinks to himself. He still moans at the feeling, they both do. Then, Gerard’s legs fall to the front of the car and Gerard lets his body slide down until Frank’s stops him. They cling to each other the best they can, with the afterglow of their orgasms on their minds, for sure. Gerard holds on to Frank, holds him close, breathing regularly now and sometimes moaning due to that post-coital bliss. Having Frank fucking him is always the best arduous work he can take.

Especially when Frank ends them with perfect lines such as the one he chose for today. “I’m gonna keep my promises. You better keep yours too.”

Gerard smirks.


End file.
